Various shock absorbing units have been devised which include a member which is used to support relatively easily damaged articles. In the case of lamp bulbs or other articles formed with glass, springs have been connected to the structure, which is used to support such fragile articles. The springs act to absorb or dampen any shocks, which might be received by the support structure.
The present invention is a shock absorbing device characterized by its relatively compact design for absorbing shocks which are produced in both horizontal and vertical directions. This device is particularly suited to support lamps having bulbs which form a portion of a portable, mobile lighting unit. The lamp bulbs are subjected to significant shocks at those times when the mobile, portable unit moves over rough or uneven terrain. Such shocks can result in breakage of the lamps and bulbs. Since it is a difficult and expensive task to replace broken or damaged lamps or bulbs, the novel structure of the present invention provides an effective shock absorbing tool to minimize the occurrence of damage to the lamps and bulbs.